


Car Difficulties

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness





	Car Difficulties

John and Dave had been hanging out for some time and just simply dicking around Dave's place. They had just finished watching one of John's movies that he had brought with him. So they both opted for playing video games. They finished their fifth round of Left 4 Dead 2 when they realized how late it was getting. Dave's Bro walked into the living room with the car keys swinging from his finger. "Hey kid. You ready to go yet or what." John fumbled about to get his stuff back together with Dave throwing a few of his things to him as well. "Umm... yeah just about Mr. Strider, sir...." Bro raised his eyebrow. "What did I tell you about calling me that." John's cheeks tinted pink just a little over his slip up. "Right. Sorry Mr-, I mean, Bro." John finished and zipped his bag back up. He stood up and swung the bag over his shoulder. "Alright! I'm all ready to go." John smiled. He and Dave bro-hugged before John left with Bro out to Bro's car.  
Bro had decided to take the back roads since they tended to be emptier and faster than the main roads everyone took. But the car engine shut off unexpectedly, forcing Bro to pull off to the side as best as he could. Both of them hopped out of the car and Bro popped the hood so as to see what the damage was. Bro leaned over getting a good look inside the engine, while also giving John an amazing view of the older Strider's ass. John blushed red but couldn't seem to look away from the man's fine ass. The older Strider turned around and John quickly pretended he had been looking elsewhere, but the blush on his face said elsewise. Bro raised an eyebrow. "Liked what you saw?" John turned back quickly about to protest, only to realize just how close had gotten to him.  
John stuttered for about a second before Bro shut him up with a finger pressing against his lips. "You might as well say it Egbutt. We both fully know your a homosexual." Bro smirked. "Ah....mmmm....okay fine..I may like a certain guy.." John couldn't look Bro in the eye. Instead of pressuring the boy, Bro decided to play along. "And would you happen to know this lucky guy?" John found his shoes to be very interesting. "It's possible that he could maybe be near me at this moment....." Bro gently grabbed John's chin and had him look up before sweetly pressing his lips against the younger boy's. John was shocked at first but slowly started to kiss back. Sadly, the pesky need for air reared it's ugly head too soon for the boy's. Reluctantly they pulled away from each other. "Love ya you dork." Bro said as he smirked. "I love you too Bro." John said as he smiled happily.

And then they rode off into the sunset like in some cliche movie ending.


End file.
